Jev (Ta-Matoran)
Jev was a Ta-Matoran who fought as a Colonel in the Metru Nui Civil War on the Isle of Metru Nui. Biography When the Metru Nui Civil War began, Jev started as an enlisted soldier, but rose to the rank of Colonel after some time. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] Jev fought in multiple battles during the war, but was scattered along with Teles's main army after the Soldaat struck, finding refuge in Ga-Metru, disguised as a soldier. He met Terin, and the two spoke about the war and the like. Terin then went to go to Po-Metru, leaving Jev behind, but Jev followed. In the night, as Terin tried to sleep, he was attacked by a Po-Matoran soldier. He fought to save himself, and as another came, Jev also came and saved him. During the conflict, Terin used the knife of the soldier he fought, and killed the other man without hesitation, finding himself shocked at being able to kill without remorse. He and Jev spoke after this and Jev said that he might try to kill himself, or something, because of his state. Terin heard his philosophies on war, that killing had to be done, but Terin wasn't completely ready to accept that he had killed a man yet. As they went to Onu-Metru, they ran into Terin's friend, Hallah. They spent time looking around, and during the night, slept in an abandoned building. In the morning, Terin reported that he had met with the leader of the ''Submerged, and that Jev should join Allun to lead a joint unit. Jev revealed his rank, and agreed. In the night, the group attacked, using morale boosts from Kohaku to get them through the fight in Ko-Metru. They managed to get to the enemy leader, Lieutenant Korv at the end of the night, and faced him. Jev and Allun killed him, and began planning their next moves. After the attack, Allun and Jev began to organize plans for the Metru, laying out defensive perimeters and taking care of the civilians and enemy soldiers. As Onu-Matoran entered into the Metru, they began to get everything into place, planning on using the weather as their main defense; claiming that the weather made Ko-Metru the greatest Metru at this point in the war. When Jev was suggested to make a speech, he and Allun stood together as Jev spoke, rallying the people and getting them ready for the attack they were sure was coming. After finishing, he was struck by an assassin's arrow, and died instantly. Abilities & Traits Jev was a man of compassion and skill, but a level headed thinker and warrior. He lied to keep his identity safe, only revealing himself when he knew he could completely trust someone. He was a strong military commander and tactician. He could make great speeches and is good at rallying men; though not on Kohaku's level. Mask & Tools Jev wore an unknown Kanohi and typically utilized a sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji